


for lunch.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Brought To Justice [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Father Figures, First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Loki meets Remy - properly - for the first time.





	for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: DICTIONARY ! I’m yelling ! Honestly can I just outright request a short-fill for Pietro introducing Remy to Loki ?

Loki glances up from his place at the table, arching one graceful eyebrow. His gaze immediately settles on the tall form of Remy LeBeau, and he delicately sips at his glass of juice, watching the two of them as Pietro moves slowly through the delicatessen. This isn’t a regular haunt of his, and it is plain to Loki in the stiffness of his shoulders and the way he does not speed across the room, obviously uncertain as to how the patrons will respond to a mutant. 

LeBeau is wearing a dress shirt patterned with playing cards - he does not look as carelessly professional as Pietro himself, in his grey suit and coral-coloured shirt left open at the neck, but he has taken care to dress himself properly.

They haven’t been formally introduced, as yet: always have they drifted past each other. Even at the dinner with the Maximoffs, Loki and Remy had some seats between them, and now…

Despite the sunglasses hiding his eyes, Loki can still see the twist of Remy’s mouth, the set of his jaw, the way his partially gloved hands twitch at his sides. He is anxious to meet Loki:  _good_. 

“Pietro,” Loki murmurs, setting his newspaper aside, and he stands, catching Pietro by the side of his neck and letting him come in closer. He kisses Pietro on one cheek, and then the other - it’s a habit of Wanda’s, not one of Pietro’s own, but Pietro relaxes easily into it nonetheless, smiling as a burst of magic draws back a chair for him to sit down, and Loki meets Remy’s gaze.

He expects him to put out his hand, to request a handshake, but no, no, Remy LeBeau is nothing if not bold: he throws his hands out to be parallel with his chin, inviting Loki to come closer, and Loki’s lip twitches.

He feels the warmth of Remy’s lips and the drag of his stubble over Loki’s jaw as he catches his cheeks under his mouth, and just like that, Loki is  _pleased_. He likes Remy, from what he has heard, from what he knows of him, but, Norns _,_ he will not display that immediately. 

He draws a chair out for Remy, sinking back into his own, and already Pietro is halfway through the newspaper he had set aside, his expression shifting as his eyes swiftly scan the page. Loki’s lips quirk up in amusement, and he glances to Remy as he sets his sunglasses aside; Remy follows his gaze, and he smiles too, just for a moment.

He’s a good man, Loki can see. He  _cares_  about Pietro - understands him. Loki likes that. How can he not?

Hardening his gaze slightly, Loki asks in a viciously polite tone, “So, tell me, Mr LeBeau. How fares your week as a corporate hero?” Remy blinks at him, his lips parting, and beside them, Pietro lets out a bark of quiet laughter. 

“Uh–” he begins, and Loki sits back to listen. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
